Truly, Madly, Deeply
by missdarkbloom
Summary: Imogen and Fiona finally get some time alone to themselves. One-shot, Fimogen's first time.


**Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing smut so I know that it isn't the best. I would really appreciate reviews and ways you think I could improve my writing if I ever were to do it again. Thank you:)**

"Fionz, what if Drew comes home?"

"Don't worry he won't."

The two girls were sitting on the couch in Fiona's loft.

"How do you know that?"

"He's staying at his mom's tonight. Come on Imogen just relax." Fiona said in between kisses on Imogen's neck.

"I'm not too sure. I just don't want him to walk in again." Imogen said pulling away from Fiona slightly.  
"I promise you that Drew, or anyone for that matter is going to walk through that door until tomorrow." Imogen still didn't look too sure. Fiona sat up and took her hand. "Do you trust me?" Imogen turned to look Fiona in the eye.

"Of course I do."

"Then believe me when I say no one is going to disturb us." Fiona smiled, still holding Imogen's hand.

"Okay." Imogen smiled back.

"Okay? You believe me?" Fiona nodded.

"Yes. I love you Fiona." Imogen said nervously. Neither of them had said that yet. Imogen was hoping it was the right time. That Fiona felt the same way. Fiona looked startled but her face grew into a wide grin.

"I love you too Imogen." Imogen eeked before bringing Fiona into a tight hug. She stood up, took off her jacket, kicked off her shoes and walked into Fiona's bedroom.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Fiona called out after her, amusement in her voice.

"Well you're just going to need to come find out aren't you." Imogen called back. Fiona giggled before sauntering into her bedroom. She walked in and couldn't see Imogen then heard her door close. She turned round and was met my Imogen's lips against her own. The kiss was soft and sweet to begin with just grew more intense. Imogen wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck and Fiona put her hands on Imogen's hips. After a few minutes of that Fiona pulled Imogen's hips forward as she walked back towards the bed. She sat down and Imogen straddled her lap. The two resumed their kissing. Fiona ran her tongue along Imogen's bottom lip wishing for access which she was immediately granted. Their tongues danced with each other in sync then Imogen began to dominate which was quickly fought off by Fiona. The two of them were fighting for dominance and Imogen ended up giving in but she began to push her chest against Fiona's, signalling her to lay back, which she responded to immediately, slowly lying back, being careful not to break the kiss. Imogen lay down on top of Fiona, one leg in between Fiona's. She had her hands on her sides whilst Fiona's were running up and down Imogen's back. Imogen ran one hand up Fiona's side, under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin. Fiona smiled into the kiss. Imogen had never taken the lead before. Fiona's hands slipped down onto Imogen's ass. Every so often she would give it a squeeze and every time she done so she felt Imogen smile. Imogen began to grind into Fiona sub-consciously and Fiona returned the favour. One of Fiona's hands ran from Imogen's ass up her back underneath her shirt whilst the other one stayed where it was, still giving the occasional squeeze. Imogen propped herself up on one arm whilst the other moved up Fiona's stomach and cupped one breast. She then broke the kiss and began kissing down Fiona's face down to her neck. She kissed her neck lightly and Fiona moaned. Imogen began kissing her neck harder and Fiona began writhing more. Then Imogen sucked on Fiona's neck. Hard. She had never done this before and didn't know if she was doing it right but guessing from Fiona's reactions, she was. Imogen sat up, still straddling Fiona, and looked down at her. Just taking in her beauty. Imogen just shook her head. Fiona looked at her, raising one eyebrow.

"Immy what's wrong?" Imogen smiled at her girlfriend.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She reassured her.

"Then what is it?" Fiona asked curiously.

"I just can't believe it."  
"Believe what?"  
"This. Us. You! I'm just so lucky to have you. You're just so beautiful! You're my best friend and you're mine. I don't know what I would do without you Fionz." Fiona felt a tear in her eye and laughed.

"Immy stop you're making me cry. Why am I even crying? I'm the lucky one. You're amazing! The best person I know. Now come here till I prove it to you!" Fiona grabbed Imogen's shirt and pulled her back down into a kiss and Imogen couldn't help but smile the whole way through. Imogen reached down and grabbed the hem of Fiona's shirt and gently tugged it upwards. Fiona got the hint and lifted her arms up whilst Imogen pulled the top up over Fiona's head, breaking the kiss. She threw the shirt on the floor and turned back to Fiona and noticed a bruise on her neck, exactly where she had kissed her, already.  
"Fiona I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mark you I just…" Fiona cut her off.

"Shh Immy it's fine. It just another thing that proves that you are mine. I am yours. And that we love each other. And we can't have too many of those now can we?" Fiona winked. Imogen giggled and lay back down on top of Fiona. Imogen had one hand on one of Fiona's breasts and the other one playing with her hair. Fiona tugged at the bottom of Imogen's shirt which Imogen quickly let her remove. Fiona quickly flipped positions so that she was the one on top of Imogen. She kissed Imogen's neck lightly, being careful not to mark her there where everyone could see it. She didn't want either of them to have to listen to Natalie when she saw it. She kept on kissing down until she got to Imogen's chest. Her hands were on Imogen's sides and she slowly moved them underneath Imogen and up her back until she got to her bra-strap. She lifted her head and looked at Imogen for permission. They had never went further than the stage they were at right now. Imogen bit her lip and nodded. Fiona smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her and she undone her bra. She gently moved the bra-straps down her shoulders, down her arms until she had taken it off completely. She flung it on the floor and sat back and looked at her girlfriend. Just lying there. On her bed. Topless. She was beautiful. She smiled at Imogen again before leaning back down to kiss her. Once again she made a small trail of kisses down Imogen's face, then neck, until she got to her chest. She placed on hand on her bare breast and she instantly felt Imogen's nipple harden beneath her hand. She gently began to squeeze Imogen's breast before kissing down her other before stopping just before her nipple. Fiona ran her tongue round it, teasing her until she decided Imogen had had enough and taking it in her mouth. She sucked it gently at first before applying more and more pressure. Imogen was wriggling beneath her, releasing small moans under her breath, trying her best to disguise them. Fiona felt pleasure in the pleasure she was bringing Imogen, but she wanted her to feel the full experience.

"Don't hold back Immy, make as much noise as you like. No one is around to hear you." Imogen smiled at her girlfriend. Gradually, she began to let go. Fiona was hovering above Imogen's breast, flicking her tongue against her rock hard nipple. You could see the desperation in Imogen's face for Fiona to just engulf it but she wouldn't. Imogen reached back and unhooked Fiona's bra and removed it as swiftly as possible, leaving Fiona's breasts free. Imogen sat up and took Fiona's left breast in her mouth, leaving them both upright on their knees on Fiona's bed. Each of the girls still had one leg in the middle of the others. Fiona leaned back, pointing her chest to the ceiling, Imogen following, not letting her nipple out of her mouth. Imogen put her free hand on Fiona's knee and slowly began to move it upwards. She got to the top of Fiona's jeans and moved her hand across to the button. She hesitated before doing anymore. Fiona sat upright again. So did Imogen. She widened her eyes in question to if what she was doing was okay. Fiona smiled at her and took her hands.

"Immy, you do whatever you want to do. If it feels right then do it. If it doesn't, then don't. I'm ready to do whatever you're ready to do." Imogen leaned forward and kissed Fiona, slipping her tongue in straight away. She undone the button and pulled down the zip of Fiona's jeans and slipped her hand inside. She rubbed her hand down her pussy, on top of her panties. She could feel how wet Fiona was through her panties. She couldn't believe this was happening. The girl she loved. Here. Hers. About to have sex. Just then Imogen froze. She didn't know what to do. She had never had sex before. With a boy or a girl. She broke the kiss and took her hand out of Fiona's jeans.

"Fionz, I'm so so sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Imogen moved to get off the bed but Fiona grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean? What can't you do? Talk to me Immy." Imogen didn't even need to look at Fiona to hear the hurt in her voice. A tear fell down her cheek. She didn't mean to upset Fiona. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm a virgin Fiona. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't even know why I let this go on so far. I don't want to disappoint you. I'm sorry." She tried to leave again but Fiona refused to let go of her arm.

"Immy look at me." Imogen was still looking at the door. "Please, just look at me." Fiona's voice cracked when she said please. She couldn't do this to her anymore. She turned round and just looked past her, avoiding eye contact. "Imogen please just look me in the eye." She looked up at her girlfriend. She could see they were watery and red.

"Immy, if you're a virgin it's fine. I'm a virgin too. You don't need to worry about screwing up because odds are you won't and even if you did I wouldn't even know. But if you don't want to do anything then that's fine too. I'm sorry if I pushed you into this and you weren't ready…" Imogen cut her off.

"You didn't do anything wrong Fionz! At all! I just panicked. I was ready. I am ready. I just don't know what I'm doing and I'm freaking out." Fiona took both Imogen's hands in hers.

"You don't need to freak out. I don't know what I'm doing either. Just go with the flow and what you think you should do. You're never going to know what you're supposed to do until you do it the first time. But it's fine if you don't want to do anything tonight. We can do it some other time when you're ready. We can just go to bed and watch a movie if you want. Anything you want. Just say it and we'll do it." Fiona smiled at Imogen.

"I want to do it." Imogen grinned at Fiona. "I want to have sex with you. You are the first person I've ever loved and I want you to be my first. The night I knew you loved me back. There isn't anything more special."

"Are you sure about this Immy? We can wait if you want, don't feel pressured."  
"I'm sure. Now come here Miss Coyne!" Imogen squealed as she leaned in for a kiss. Fiona kissed her back, hard. It didn't take them long to get back to the steamy state they were in before. Again, Imogen slowly slid her hand down Fiona's jeans and rubbed her hand up and down her pussy, feeling the wetness soak through her panties. She became even more daring and began to tug down Fiona's jeans inch by inch before pulling them the whole way off. She parted Fiona's legs a bit more so that she had more room to move her hand around. Fiona's breaths were becoming shorter. Fiona reached for Imogen's zipper and undone it before pulling down her jeans, panties in the process.  
"Wow, you sure done that fast!" Imogen exclaimed. Fiona just winked at Imogen before pulling her legs apart. She took a moment to just look at Imogen's pussy. There is was. In front of her. Waiting on her touch. Fiona had dreamed of this moment for a long time and now it was finally coming true. She could see how wet Imogen was without even having to touch her. Her pussy lips were glistening and Fiona just wanted to taste her straight away but she remembered how nervous Imogen was about the whole thing and wanted to take things slow. She lightly ran her fingertips over her pussy lips and Imogen shuddered at the slight touch. Imogen began to rock her hips towards Fiona's hand in desperation and Fiona giggled. She ran her middle finger up her slit and gently ran over her clit. A moan escaped Imogen's mouth. Fiona smirked before pushing her finger a little harder. Imogen started to writhe beneath her and Fiona was about to give in but she could see how desperate Imogen had become and decided to tease her a little. She took her hand away completely and she heard a whine come from Imogen's lips. Fiona winked at her girlfriend before kissing her again. Soft but passionate. She started to make a trail of kisses down Imogen's body. She stopped at her breasts and paid particularly good attention to them before carrying on downwards. When she reached Imogen's pelvic bone she stopped. Fiona trickled her tongue up and down Imogen's inner thigh, leaving her desperate. Imogen hadn't stopped whining since Fiona had removed her hand so she decided to finally give her what she wanted. Fiona took her tongue and slowly and gently ran it up and down Imogen's slit. Imogen's breaths were becoming short and heavy. Gradually, Fiona let her tongue slip in deeper and deeper with each stroke. As Fiona's tongue made contact with Imogen's clit for the first time, she let out the loudest moan Fiona had ever heard and she couldn't help but giggle to herself. She started to circle Imogen's clit, building up speed until she could go no faster. Imogen was running her hands through her girlfriend's hair, pushing her head down to get that bit more pressure, grinding against her tongue. She just couldn't help herself. She had never been in this state before. Fiona sat up and gently pushed one finger inside Imogen. She couldn't do anything but gasp. She had never done this before, not even to herself. Fiona slowly pumped her finger in and out, careful not to hurt Imogen. She leaned over her girlfriend again and kissed her deeply. Imogen opened her mouth for Fiona's tongue to enter straight away. She could taste herself on her tongue and this only turned her on more. Fiona's finger was now going faster than she thought she would on her first time so she coyly slipped in another. Imogen didn't expect it at all and let out a huge moan. Fiona could feel Imogen start to tighten around her fingers so she slipped back down and started to suck on her clit to give her the best possible orgasm she knew how.

"Fiona I'm going to cum oh my god oh my god! Fionaaaaa!" Imogen screamed. Hearing her girlfriend shout her name whilst making her cum only turned Fiona on that much more. She let her tongue creep down to lick Imogen clean and she was still wriggling in pleasure. The second Fiona raised her head Imogen flipped her over and straddled her. She gave here girlfriend a menacing smile before leaning down to kiss her. She started to grind down on Fiona who returned the deed. As Fiona had done, Imogen left a trail of kisses down her body before reaching her underwear. She looked up at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow before taking the hem of Fiona's panties between her teeth and dragging them off. Imogen wasn't as gentle or as patient as Fiona was, she wanted a taste of her girlfriend as quickly as possible. As soon as she dropped the panties on the floor, she spread Fiona's lips with her hands and dove right in. Fiona couldn't even manage a sound from her mouth; she just lay there with it open in hopes of a sound to come out. Imogen tried to copy what Fiona had done with her tongue on her clit but started nibbling on it instead and it drove Fiona wild. She was wriggling in the bed, grasping one hand on the sheets and the other in Imogen's hair making the most noise she had ever made. Imogen moved her tongue down and circled round Fiona's entrance before quickly pushing it in as far as she could get it with no warning to Fiona whatsoever. It didn't take long before Fiona was screaming Imogen's name and her juices came flooding out straight into Imogen's waiting mouth. She sat up and lay beside her girlfriend, who was still basking in her after-orgasm glow. She leaned over her girlfriend and kissed her deeply before pulling away to say,

"So did I do good?" Fiona just laughed.

"Immy I assure you that you done more than good!" she remarked before pulling her girlfriend into a tight embrace. They just lay there like that for a while in a comfortable silence. Imogen was the one to break the silence.

"Today really has been the best day ever." Fiona couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. She was so cute. And she couldn't believe that she was hers.

"It really has. I love you Immy." Fiona said back before kissing her girlfriend's nose. Imogen grinned.

"I love you too Fionz."


End file.
